Fukuda Kanon
Fukuda Kanon (福田花音) è una cantante giapponese della famiglia dell'Hello! Project. Le sue attività iniziarono nel 2004 come membro dell'Hello! Pro Egg e delle Shugo Chara Egg!. Attualmente è la leader delle Shin Minimoni e un membro delle S/mileage e delle Plumeria. Biografia ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] thumb|Fukuda Kanon, [[Uchouten LOVE|Agosto 2011]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2004 Fukuda Kanon si un' all'Hello! Project come membro dell'Hello! Pro Egg nel Giugno del 2004 quando superò le audizioni insieme ad altre 29 ragazze. Lo scopo del gruppo era preparare queste giovani ragazze al loro debutto ufficiale nel mondo delle idol. In questo modo, Kanon ricevette lezioni gratuite di canto e danza insieme alle altre Eggs. A Novembre recitò nel ruolo di "Henrika" nel musical 34 Choume no Kiseki, che andò in scena da Novembre a Dicembre. 2006 Kanon continuò ad allenarsi esibendosi nei concerti dell'Hello! Project come backing dancer. Lavorò al singolo del Niseen Hikosen Project 2006 "Sora ga Aru" con altre tre Hello! Pro Egg. Inoltre recitò in tre musical: "Chitose zuki", "Saien!! Chitose zuki" e "Heisei Revolution ~Bakku tuze - Byakkotai~". 2008 Kanon prese parte allo show televisivo "Chao.TV". Inoltre, nell'Aprile dello stesso anno, recitò nel musical "Bijogi Junction". Poco tempo dopo fu selezionata come membro di un nuovo gruppo, le Shugo Chara Egg!, formato da altre tre Hello! Pro Egg: Maeda Yuuka, Wada Ayaka eSaho Akari. Il gruppo era stato formato per cantare la sigla dell'anime omonimo, compito precedentemente affidato alle Buono!. Le Shugo Chara Egg! rilasciarono altri due singoli prima che Kanon, Yuuka e Ayaka lasciassero il gruppo. 2009 Nel 2009 Tsunku annunciò che Ayaka sarebbe stata uno dei membri di un nuovo gruppo: le S/mileage. Gli altri membri sarebbero stati Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka e Ogawa Saki. Queste quattro ragazze lasciarono le Hello! Pro Egg durante il concerto di primavera dell'Hello! Project del 2010. Sempre nel 2009, Kanon recitò insieme a Yajima Maimi delle ℃-ute nel film "Fuyu no Kaidan". Inoltre partecipò al musical Shugo Chara the Musical insieme al resto delle Shugo Chara Egg!. 2010 Dopo aver lasciato le Hello! Pro Egg, Kanon si unì a Wada Ayaka e Maeda Yuuka per formare le Lilpri, un gruppo formato per promuovere l'anime Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri. Le ragazze avevano il compito di doppiare e cantare la sigla. Kanon ebbe il ruolo di Sasahara Natsuki. 2011 Nel 2011, Kanon divenne la leader delle Shin Minimoni. 2012 Il 15 Dicembre fu rilasciato il primo photobook di Fukuda Kanon, intitolato Kanyon 17. A Dicembre, durante un evento per promuovere il singolo "Samui ne", Wada Ayaka e Fukuda Kanon annunciarono che avrebbero sostenuto gli esami d'ammissione per l'università. 2013 Il 23 Gennaio si è tenuto un handshake event per promuovere il nuovo DVD di Kanon, intitolato Dress up Kanon. Il 12 Febbraio, durante l'Hello! Project Fanclub News è stato annunciato che Kanon avrebbe partecipato al Musical Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho o Erandara insieme a Takahashi Ai, Ishikawa Rika, Wada Ayaka, Miyamoto Karin e Uemura Akari. Il 2 Marzo, durante il SATOYAMA e Ikou! ~Forest For Rest~, è stato annunciato che Kanon sarebbe stata un membro del nuovo gruppo del Movimento SATOUMI, le Plumeria, insieme a Hagiwara Mai, Nakajima Saki, Ishida Ayumi e Ikuta Erina. Il 12 Marzo durante il programma Hello! Project Station è stato trasmessa una piccola clip di Fukada Kanon che cantava come solista la canzone "Samui ne". Inoltre nello stesso giorno è stato tenuto un evento per il suo 18° compleanno. Ad Aprile è uscito il photobook di Wada Ayaka e Fukuda Kanon che contiene foto dei loro ultimi giorni da liceali. Il 2 Aprile, sul suo blog ufficiale , Kanon ha annunciato di essersi diplomata dal liceo e che presto avrebbe iniziato l'università. Profilo *'Nome:' Fukuda Kanon (福田花音) *'Soprannome:' Kanin (かにん), Kanyon (かにょん) *'Data di nascita:' 12 Marzo 1995 (18 anni) *'Città natale:' Saitama, Giappone *'Gruppo sanguigno:' A *'Altezza:' 155 cm http://ameblo.jp/kanon-fukuda/day2-20130111.html *'Segno zodiacale:' Pesci *'Segno zodiacale cinese:' Maiale *'Hello! Project Status:' **June 2004: Egg **2009-04-04: Membro delle S/mileage **2010-03-27: Membro *'Anni di attività nelle S/mileage:' 3 anni *'Colore nelle S/mileage:' Viola *'Cose che le piacciono:' Hello! Project, costumi, computer, telefoni cellulari *'Cibo preferito:' Fragole *'Animali preferiti:' Coniglietti *'Colori preferiti:' Viola, rosso, rosa *'Cose che non le piacciono:' Correre per lunghe distanze, le salite *'Cibi che non le piacciono:' Crema pasticcera, bevande gassate *'Hobby:' Collezionare oggetti a forma/al sapore di fragola, leggere, andare a teatro e fare shopping *'Abilità Speciali:' Danza classica, piano, baton, computer, fare scherzi *'Parola preferita in inglese:' "Really?" *'Persone che la ispirano:' Abe Natsumi, Kumai Yurina *'Canzoni preferite:' Kore ga Watashi no Ikiru Michi, All I Want for Chirstmas Is You, No cry No more, Nagisa no Balcony, Zenryoku Banzai! My Glory!, Niji *'Gruppi Hello! Project:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2004–2010) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2008-2009) **S/mileage (2009-Presente) **Shin Minimoni (2009-Presente) **Lilpri (2010-2011) **Plumeria (2013-Presente) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Presente) Singoli S/mileage *aMa no Jaku (Indie) *Asu wa Date na no ni, Imasugu Koe ga Kikitai (Indie) *Suki-chan (Indie) *Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii (indie) *Yumemiru Fifteen *○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! *Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama *My School March (Oha Girl Maple + S/mileage) *Shortcut *Koi ni Booing Buu! *Uchouten LOVE *Makeruna Wasshoi! (Bekimasu) *Tachiagirl *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Please Miniskirt Postwoman! *Choto Mate Kudasai! *Dot Bikini *Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. *Samui ne. *Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita *Atarashii Watashi ni Nare!/Yattaruchan Shugo Chara Egg! *Minna no Tamago *Shugo Shugo! Lilpri *Little-Princess☆Pri! *Idolulu Hello! Pro Egg *Sora ga Aru HI-FIN *Kaigan Seisou Danshi Discografia Album *2006.11.08 Hakujaden ~White Lovers~ Song Selection (白蛇伝～White Lovers～ソング・セレクション) DVD DVD Individuali *2013.01.23 Dress up Kanon DVD per il Fanclub *2013.05.27 Fukuda Kanon Birthday Event Photobook Photobook Individuali *2012.12.15 Kanyon 17 (かにょん17) Photobook di Gruppo *2013.04.25 S/mileage 2 ~AyaKanon 18sai no Yakusoku~ (スマイレージ②～あやかのん18歳の約束～) (Wada Ayaka e Fukuda Kanon) Photobook Digitali *2012.06.27 Tamerai wa Strawberry (ためらいは　ストロベリー) (Wada Ayaka e Fukuda Kanon) Photobook dei Concerti *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Altri Lavori Film *2009 Fuyu no Kaidan ~Boku to Watashi to Obaachan no Monogatari~ (冬の怪談～ぼくとワタシとおばあちゃんの物語～) *2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro•Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) (come Momoka) Programmi Televisivi *[2007.09.02 Chao.TV (ちゃお.TV) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2010– Hanasaka Times (Disney Corner; Hanasaka Disney) *2011 Smile Factory *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME *2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) *2012– Haiku Saku Saku! (俳句さく咲く!) *2012– Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) Drama *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Anime *2010–2011 Hime-chen! Otogichikku Idol Lilpri (ひめチェン!おとぎちっくアイドル リルぷりっ) (come Sasahara Natsuki) Teatro *2005.12.?? 34 Choume no Kiseki (34丁目の奇跡) *2006 Hakujaden ~White Lovers~ (白蛇伝～White Lovers～) (come Shaochin) *2007.03.24 Sen Saigetsu (千歳月) *2007.08.16 Saien!! Sen Saigetsu (再縁!! 千歳月) *2007.10.03 Heisei Revolution ~Back to the Byakkotai~ (平成レボリューション～バック トゥ ザ・白虎隊) *2009 Shugo Chara! (しゅごキャラ!) (come Fujisaki Nadeshiko) *2013 Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho wo Erandara (もしも国民が首相を選んだら) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Radio *2010– FIVE STARS Concerti *2007.10.20 Hello! Pro Egg Delivery Station! 02 (ハロプロエッグデリバリーステーション！02) (con Noto Arisa, Mano Erina, Furukawa Konatsu e Okai Asuna) MV *2009 Mano Erina - Hajimete no Keiken (はじめての経験) (come back dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Sekai wa Summer Party (世界は サマー・パーティ) (come back dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo (この胸のときめきを) (come back dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Love&Peace=Paradise (Love&Peace＝パラダイス) (come back dancer) Spot Pubblicitari *2011 Zombie Daisuki (ぞんびだいすき) (Nintendo DS) *2011 McDonald's *2012 Mister Donut (ミスタードーナツの) Magazine *2010.04.27 Radio Bangumi (con Maeda Yuuka) *2011.04.22 Hello! Channel Vol.4 (con Suzuki Kanon) *2011.09.24 Hello! Channel Vol.6 (con Yajima Maimi e Tsugunaga Momoko) *2013.04.06 Top Yell (con Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Okai Chisato, Iikubo Haruna, Hagiwara Mai, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho e Oda Sakura) Curiosità *E' figlia unica. *E' una buona amica di Okada Robin Shouko e Yutoku Ayumi delle Hello! Pro Egg. *She practiced ballet from when she was two years old, but quit to focus on becoming an Hello! Pro Egg. *Molti fan dicono che sia simile a Kago Ai delle Morning Musume per aspetto e personalità. *E' una fan di Kumai Yurina e Sayashi Riho *E' una fan delle AKB48, specialmente di Miori Ichikawa. *Ha lo stesso cognome di Fukuda Asuka della Prima Generazione delle Morning Musume e di Fukuda Akane delle SDN48. *Si considera la reincarnazione di Cenerentola, anche se Tsunku le ha detto più volte di non dire così. *E' brava negli scoglilingua. *E' l'unico membro dell'Hello! Project ad essere nata nel 1995 (escludendo le Kenshuusei). *Ha detto che Maeda Yuuka era la persona che conosceva meglio. *Il suo membro preferito delle S/mileage è Wada Ayaka. *Le piace cantare al karaoke da sola. *Interpretava Amulet Clover nell'anime Shugo Chara Egg!. *Desiderava diventare una idol a causa di un gioco che le avevano regalato i suoi genitori in cui giocava nei panni di una idol. *E' l'unica che ha pianto durante l'ultimo evento live di Ogawa Saki. *Ha un coniglietto che si chiama Latte e che ha soprannominato La-chan. *E' l'unico membro delle S/mileage ad aver ottenuto versi da cantare come solista in tutti e 14 i singoli. *Dato che si considera la sostituta di Michishige Sayumi e Tsugunaga Momoko, desidera che siano impegnate o malate più spesso così quelli della UFA manderanno lei in TV al posto loro. *Sembra che stia cercando di seguire le orme di Michishige Sayumi e Tsugunaga Momoko. *Durante la Graduation di Takahashi Ai indossava la maglietta di Takahashi Ai sotto quella di Sayashi Riho. *Compie gli anni nello stesso giorno di Oda Sakura delle Morning Musume. *Non le piace la crema pasticcera. *Ha paura dei cani. *Si dice che frequenti la Komazawa Women's University. *Le piacerebbe andare in Guam e alle Hawail. Titoli Onorari Link Esterni *Blog Ufficiale *Twitter Categoria:Hello! Project Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiMaSu Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiSuJ Categoria:Ex Hello! Project Kenshuusei Categoria:ANGERME Categoria:Membri Categoria:Membri Originali delle S/mileage Categoria:Shugo Chara Egg! Categoria:Minimoni Categoria:Lilpri Categoria:HI-FIN cs:Fukuda Kanon de:Fukuda Kanon en:Fukuda Kanon es:Fukuda Kanon